cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dresses Torn by Vanitas and the Kanker Sisters/Rosalina Helps Out
(At the living room, Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, and the Kanker Sisters walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Hunter J is now wearing a purple short-sleeved ball dress, a light purplish gray shawl covering her head and arms, purple shoes, and sometimes carried an ebony cane with an inlaid stone, more for esthetics than physical support. Myotismon is still wearing his regular clothes. Vanitas is now wearing a white long-sleeved ball coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, dark blue pants with gold yellow lining, black boots, and white gloves. Lee is now wearing a red short-sleeved ball dress, a red choker, red shoes, and a red feather with red beads in her hair. Marie is now wearing a blue short-sleeved ball dress, a blue choker, blue shoes, and a blue feather with blue beads in her hair. And May is now wearing a yellow short-sleeved ball dress, a yellow choker, yellow shoes, and a yellow feather with yellow beads in her hair. As Myotismon opened the door, he told the Kanker Sisters one more thing they need to remember) Myotismon: Now remember, when you're presented to their Highnesses, be sure to.... Peach and Daisy: (Voice-over) Wait! (Peach and Daisy ran downstairs, and are now wearing their dresses. Peach is now wearing a black sweetheart bodice with short, dark pink, off-the-shoulder sleeves and pink and dark pink prints on it, a pale pink trim, a pink pleated skirt with sashes (Consisting of dark pink centers with pink prints on it between white sides) and dark pink pleats, a white petticoat, a pink beaded necklace, white frilly, knee-length bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet slippers. And Daisy is now wearing a gold yellow short-sleeved dress with white stripes, an orange bodice, a white collar sticking out from the back, an orange sash, and a gold yellow skirt, orange shoes with gold yellow bows, a gold yellow hair bow band, and an orange beaded necklace) Peach: Please, wait for us! Daisy: Aren’t these lovely? Do you like them? Peach: Do you think they will do? (Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, and the Kanker Sisters are stunned to see Peach and Daisy in their dresses. But Batty, Fidget, the Gangreen Gang, and the animals watched down from the stairs, smiling) Vanitas: Peach and Daisy?! (The Kanker Sisters then proceeded to beg Myotismon and Hunter J) May: Mom, Dad, they can't! Marie: Do something about it! Lee: We can't let...! Myotismon: Vanitas, girls! Please! Hunter J: After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Peach and Daisy? (Peach and Daisy smiled softly, and Hunter J and Myotismon slowly walked toward them, evil smirks forming, much to Peach and Daisy's calm confusion that their soft smiles faded) Hunter J: And we never go back on our word. Myotismon: How very clever. (Upstairs, the group got suspicious) Batty: (Whispering) Wait a minute. Ace: (Whispering) There's something strange going on. Hunter J: These two beads. Myotismon: They give them just the right touch. (Peach and Daisy got relieved and smiled softly until....) Hunter J: Don't you think so, Marie and Lee? Marie: No, I don't. Lee: I'' think they've.... ''(But they gasped, realizing those are their pink and orange beads, and they exclaimed in pretend shock) Marie: Oh, why you little thieves! Lee: Thieves! (Fidget and Snake marched towards the teenagers, about to fight, only to get their arm and wing pulled by Batty and Ace) Marie: They're my beads! Lee: And mine! Lee and Marie: Give them here! (They snatched each beads, breaking them off and shocking Peach and Daisy) Peach and Daisy: (Clutching their necks in shock) Oh, no! (Vanitas then noticed in pretend shock) Vanitas: Hey, May! Your sashes are on them. May: Oh, you're right! That's my sashes! Wearing my sashes! They can't! (Then May and Vanitas ripped the pink sash off Peach's dress and orange sash off Daisy's dress. Soon, Lee and Marie joined them. As Vanitas and the Kanker Sisters continued tearing Peach and Daisy's dresses, the two girls panicked, crying and begging them to stop as Vanitas and the Kanker Sisters called the two derogatory names like "Thieves" and "Ungrateful." Finally, with calm evil smirks, Hunter J and Myotismon calmly ushered their son and three daughters to stop) Myotismon: Girls, Vanitas! That's quite enough. (He opened the door to let his son and three daughters out. The Gangreen Gang ran up to them in shock) Billy: Why would you do that?! Arturo: Peach and Daisy worked so hard on those dresses! (Hunter J and Myotismon scoffed lightly) Myotismon: It doesn't matter. Hunter J: You five stay home with them. Make sure they finish more chores. (Then Vanitas and the Kanker Sisters walked outside in a haughty way) Hunter J: Hurry along now, all four of you. We won't have you upsetting yourselves. (Hunter J and Myotismon turned to Peach and Daisy, who are now standing in their ruined dresses with the Gangreen Gang standing next to them with sympathetic looks) Hunter J and Myotismon: Good night. (After Hunter J and Myotismon closed the door, Peach and Daisy started crying, running to the garden, with the Gangreen Gang, fairies, and animals watching them. Peach and Daisy ran toward the stoned seat by the fountain and began to cry, with their heads on her arms. The Gangreen Gang, fairies, and the animals, after following them, watched silently and felt sad that Peach and Daisy have been abused by their wicked, nasty stepparents and mean, vile stepson and stepsisters. Even Maximus and Gatomon, who saw Peach and Daisy run by in tears, felt sorry for them) Daisy: (Crying) How could they? Peach: (Crying) It's not fair! (Then sparkles appeared out of nowhere, and floated nearby Peach and Daisy, much to the notice and amazement of Maximus, Gatomon, and even the Gangreen Gang, fairies, and animals) Peach: (Crying) I can't believe. Not anymore. We're sorry, Mom. We're sorry. Daisy: (Crying) We said we'd have courage, but we don't. Not anymore. Peach and Daisy: (Crying) We don't believe anymore! (The sparkles then took on the form of a woman with cyan eyes, bleach blonde elbow-length hair with a peek-a-boo bang over her right eye, and wearing a silver crown on her head with red and blue jewels, gold dangly star-shaped earrings, a mint blue long-sleeved dress with white rims, and a yellow stone over a silver star-shaped brooch. She is Rosalina, and upon appearing, she is gently comforting the two crying girls) Peach and Daisy: (Crying) There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing! Rosalina: Nothing, my dears? Oh, come now, you don't really mean that. (Upon hearing Rosalina, Daisy stopped crying, wiped her tears away, and noticed her. She then tried to get Peach's attention) Daisy: Uh, Peach...? Peach: (Crying, ignoring Daisy) Oh, but we do! Rosalina: Nonsense, darling. If you'd lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here. And here I am. (Daisy got Peach's attention finally and she looked up at Rosalina in surprise) Rosalina: Oh, come now. Dry those tears. (Peach wiped her tears from her eyes) Rosalina: You both can't go to the ball looking like that. Peach: (Confused) The ball? Daisy: (Gesturing to her and Peach's ruined dresses) Oh, but we're not.... Rosalina: Of course you both are. But we have to hurry, because even miracles take a little time. Peach and Daisy: Miracles? Rosalina: Yes, dears. Now we need something that says coach. Daisy: That trough? (Daisy points at the trough in the garden. Rosalina shook her head "No" on that) Rosalina: Doesn't really say coach. Do you grow watermelons? Peach and Daisy: No. Rosalina: Cantaloupe? Peach and Daisy: Not really. Rosalina: Artichoke, kumquat, beef tomato? (Peach and Daisy then spotted a pumpkin patch and pointed at a big pumpkin nearby) Peach: We have pumpkins. Daisy: Will that do for a coach? (Rosalina smiled softly) Rosalina: (Nods) That'll do. (Then the Gangreen Gang approached in confusion) Ace: But are you sure you can do magic, Miss, uh...? Rosalina: Rosalina. I'm the Fairy Godmother of Peach and Daisy. (Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang got calmly amazed) Ace: If you're their Fairy Godmother, prove it. Gangreen Gang: Yeah. Rosalina: Gladly. (Then she looked around for something) Rosalina: Now, where is my wand? (She realized) Rosalina: Oh! Now I remember. I put it away. (Then she magically conjured her magic wand in her hand, surprising Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang) Ace: I take it back. You really are magic. Rosalina: (Giggles a bit) See? Now, the magic words.... (She then fired her magic at the pumpkin as she began singing) Rosalina: Salagadoola Menchicka Boola Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo Put them together And what have you got Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (The pumpkin hopped over to them, and it began to shake and grow itself and it's vines, much to everyone's calm amazement) Rosalina: Salagadoola Menchicka Boola Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo It'll do magic Believe it or not Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo Now salagadoola means A-Menchicka Booleroo But the thing-a-ma-bob That does the job Is Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo Chorus: (Voice-over) Oh Salagadoola Menchicka Boola Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo Put them together and what have you got Bibbidi-Bobbidi Bibbidi-Bobbidi Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (It grew larger and larger, hollowing itself out, and growing all sorts of new features as the color changed from orange to white. By the time it is done, the pumpkin became a marvelous coach, amazing everyone) Everyone: Wow! Batty: Oh, look! Arturo: Fantastico! A coach! Cranky: Isn't it wonderful, Peach and Daisy? Peach: Oh, it's beautiful! Daisy: You really are our Fairy Godmother, Rosalina! Rosalina: Indeed I am, Peach and Daisy. Now, what we need is some animals. Animals: Animals? Fidget: (Nervously) Animals? Rosalina: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! (Fidget ran away as Rosalina fired her magic at DK, Batty, and Candy, turning them into horses. Rosalina tilted her head in confusion) Rosalina: Gracious. I was sure there were four. (She looked around, and spotted Fidget hiding behind a coach wheel) Rosalina: There you are. (Fidget tried to run away, but Demidevimon caught him with a big bowl as Rosalina fired her magic at Fidget) Rosalina: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! (The magic turned Fidget into a horse, Demidevimon became confused when he noticed that the crippled bat he captured is gone) Demidevimon: Where is he? (He then looked at Fidget in shock as he neighed, and scared him off while Rosalina fired her magic at the bat Digimon, and it chased him away) Snake: (Mockingly) Oh, poorssss Demidevimon. (The others giggled a bit while Fidget joined Batty, DK, and Candy in front of the coach) Ace: Serves him right, I'd say. Rosalina: Now where were we? Oh, yes! You can't go to the ball without a horse. Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: A horse? (Rosalina nods, and looked at Maximus) Rosalina: You can be the coachman! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! (She fired her magic at Maximus, and it turned him into a human coachman, and he is placed in the driver's seat) Rosalina: That does it, I guess. Except for the finishing touch. (She looked at Gatomon) Rosalina: And that's you, Gatomon! You'll be the footwoman tonight! Gatomon: I'd be delighted, Miss Rosalina. Rosalina: Good. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! (She fired her magic at Gatomon, and it turned her into a human footwoman, and she is placed near the coach door. Rosalina then noticed the Gangreen Gang looking a little jealous) Rosalina: I can tell you want to go with Peach and Daisy, right? Gangreen Gang: Yeah. Billy: We are their roommates, after all. Peach: Miss Rosalina, is it okay if...? Rosalina: Of course. They can go with you. Gangreen Gang: (Cheering a bit) Yeah! Rosalina: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! (Then with one blast of her magic, the Gangreen Gang are changed into their evening outfits. Ace is now wearing a purple long-sleeved ball coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, light yellow pants with gold yellow lining, black boots, and white gloves without his sunglasses. Snake is now wearing a white long-sleeved ball coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, orange pants with gold yellow lining, black boots, and white gloves without his hat. Arturo is now wearing a red long-sleeved ball coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, black pants with gold yellow lining, black boots, and white gloves. Billy is now wearing a dark green long-sleeved ball coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, blue pants with gold yellow lining, black boots, and white gloves. And Grubber is now wearing a purplish red long-sleeved ball coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, brown pants with gold yellow lining, dark brown boots, and sienna gloves) Ace: Neat! Snake: Awessssssome! Arturo: Excelente! Billy: Duh, cool. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Rosalina: Well, hop in, Peach and Daisy, Gangreen Gang! We can't waste time. Peach and Daisy: But.... Rosalina: Now, now, don't try to thank me. Ace: Oh, they weren't. Peach: I mean, we do. Daisy: But don't you think our dresses...? Rosalina: Yes, they're lovely, dears. Love.... (Then she gasped at the ruined dresses upon seeing them and realized) Rosalina: Good heavens! You can't go in those! (Peach and Daisy smiled softly as Rosalina took some measurements on both of them) Rosalina: Now, let's see. Your sizes, and the shades of your eyes. Something simple, but daring too. (She thought for a minute, and got determined happily) Rosalina: Oh, just leave it to me! What two gowns this will be! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! (She fired her magic at Peach and Daisy, and it turned Peach's wrecked dress into a beautiful pink short-sleeved dress with a dark pink sash on her hips, dark pink rims, a gold crown with red and blue jewels, blue orb-shaped earrings, white arm gloves, a blue jewel on a gold brooch, and clear pink crystal glass slippers with one pink butterfly on each slipper and Daisy's wrecked dress is turned into a beautiful a gold yellow short-sleeved dress with white neck and arm rims, an orange sash on her hips and two orange rims on the bottom part of the skirt, a bronze crown on top of her head with red and green jewels, with the green jewels on white flower petal symbols, green jeweled earrings with white petal-shaped jewels, white gloves, and clear gold yellow crystal glass slippers with one gold yellow daisy on each slipper. Peach and Daisy smiled in amazement at their new perfect dresses) Peach: Oh, they're beautiful dresses! Daisy: Did you ever see such beautiful dresses? Animals: Yeah! Ace: And look at your shoes! (After Peach and Daisy noticed, they happily showed the glass slippers to their friends) Peach: Wow, look! Daisy: Glass slippers. (Then Peach and Daisy got concerned a bit) Peach: But our stepfamily. Gangreen Gang: (Realizing) Oh, yeah! Daisy: What if...? Rosalina: No worries. (Then she casted a spell on Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang) Rosalina: With that spell, your family won't recognize you. (Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang got happy along with the animals going and/or not going and the fairies) Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: Nice! (Peach and Daisy happily looked at Rosalina in gratitude) Daisy: Why, it's like a dream! Peach: A wonderful dream come true! Rosalina: Yes, my dears. (As Peach and Daisy admired their reflections at the fountain with the Gangreen Gang, Rosalina continued) Rosalina: But like all dreams, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You have only 'till midnight, and then on the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before. (Understanding, Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang nod in agreement) Gangreen Gang: Stroke of twelve at midnight. Daisy: Got it. Peach: We understand. But it's more than we ever hoped for. (They hugged Rosalina) Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: Thank you. Rosalina: You're very welcome. (She then gasped in realization) Rosalina: Goodness me! It's getting late! (Realizing as well, Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang got into the coach) Rosalina: Hurry up, dears! The ball can't wait! Have a good time! Dance, be merry. Now off you go. You're on your way! (As the coach took off, Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang waved goodbye to Rosalina, who waved back) Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: Goodbye, and thanks for everything, Rosalina! Rosalina: You're welcome! (Then she disappeared into thin air, and Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang are on their way to the ball at the castle) Coming up: Upon arrival at the ball, Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang are unknown to everyone, including their family/stepfamily, and they meet Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings and as they danced, they fall in love in the process. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies